In order to be able to adapt a ratio between a quantity of fuel for accomplishing a combustion process and an available quantity of oxygen, definitive information is required about an oxygen concentration in an exhaust gas of the combustion process. Since the exhaust gas usually has a high temperature at a measuring point, a temperature-resistant sensor is necessary to determine the oxygen concentration.
DE 199 41 051 A1 describes a sensor element for determining the oxygen concentration in gas mixtures and a method for manufacturing same.